Hot Gift
by Tsukisaku
Summary: Estaba sola e hice lo de siempre: encendí mi lap y comencé a buscar una buena historia para leer, de preferencia, con lemon / Esa molesta escritora de perversiones, es toda mía... creo que comienza a afectarme todo ese rollo de leer fics. Lemon SasuSaku.


**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo un oneshot, que espero sea de su agrado. Aclaro que es lemon, así que cada quien lee bajo su responsabilidad.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**.**

**Advertencia****: Esta historia es totalmente erótica, así que si a alguien le desagrada el lemon, le informo que mejor se abstenga de leer. ****Sobre advertencia, no hay engaño.**

.

**HOT GIFT**

**By Tsukisaku**

.

Miré atenta el documento en blanco y solté un gran suspiro por enésima vez, estaba completamente frustrada, tenía más de dos horas frente al ordenador y nada, no se me ocurría ni una sola frase coherente. Miles de ideas se aglomeraban en mi mente, pero no lograba ponerlas en algún orden que tuviese sentido para mí. Me recosté sobre la almohada que estaba en mi espalda y deslicé mi cuerpo por el colchón hasta quedar completamente acostada, con la laptop sobre mi estomago.

Solté un gran suspiro y cerré los ojos.

_¡Enfócate! _Me grité.

Entonces volví a traer la idea central de mi historia a mi mente y comencé a reproducirla lentamente, varias posibilidades pasaban como pequeños flashes y sonreí, la inspiración regresaba nuevamente a mí. Abrí los ojos y comencé a teclear las palabras; si corría con un poco de suerte, podía terminar el oneshot justo para su cumpleaños. Bueno, no es que _él_ fuese a leerlo ni nada parecido, antes creo que me daría un infarto, pero me importaba porque en el fondo sabía que le estaba haciendo un gran regalo por demás original. Le subí el volumen a la música y continué escribiendo, cada que ponía el nombre de aquel famoso y sexy ninja que atrapó mi atención años atrás, me imaginaba a Sasuke Uchiha, mi compañero de clase. Un sexy y rebelde bastardo, que era como una especie de dios griego a su manera.

Era alto, tanto que me sobrepasaba como por dos cabezas. Poseía un cuerpo de infarto, supongo que es el resultado de hacer tanto ejercicio y coger con media comunidad femenina. Cuando leí que tener relaciones era el mejor ejercicio del mundo, comprendí porque ese Uchiha poseía el cuerpo que tanto me hacía babear. Su piel es tan pálida y perfecta, que parece que nunca en la vida le ha salido un estúpido y molesto grano. Su cabello es de un color azabache profundo y siempre va despeinado de manera sexy. Y su ojos, ¡sus hermosos y malditos ojos!, son de un color negro profundo, algo así como dos perfectas y raras piedras que si te miran por más de un segundo directamente, sientes que puedes tener un orgasmo al instante.

Suspiré y continué escribiendo. Faltaban escasos días para su cumpleaños, toda la escuela lo sabía, ya que él siempre ofrecía una estúpida y gran fiesta, que más que eso era como una invitación a una orgía. Por supuesto no estaba invitada, y aunque lo estuviese, no iría. ¿A quién le importaría si Sakura Haruno se aparece por ahí?... a nadie. Uchiha y yo somos como dos polos opuestos; mientras que él es el señor "popularidad de mierda", yo soy la señorita invisible. Bueno, quizá no como tal, pero no destaco en nada, mis calificaciones tampoco son las mejores así que no puedo ser la "señorita inteligencia". En el único lugar donde creo que soy valorada, es en el mundo de los fics, y eso que tampoco soy la número uno. Simple y sencillamente es que poseo una de las mentes más pervertidas de éste planeta, y eso –por su puesto– me ayuda mucho con mis historias. Supongo que en parte se debe a que he leído ese tipo de historias por años, y en parte a que me encanta imaginar que es Sasuke-Sexy-Uchiha, quien está conmigo protagonizando esas escenas.

Para cuando logré terminar el bendito oneshot, ya pasaban de las tres de la mañana, ahogué un bostezo y coloqué mi acostumbrada nota de autor, no presté mucha atención a lo que escribía pero como casi siempre ponía lo mismo, no la revisé. Abrí la página donde acostumbraba a subir mis historias, inicié mi sesión, guardé el documento y la publiqué. Cuando por fin quedó lista, apagué la lap y la dejé sobre mi mesa de noche, apagué la lámpara y cerré los ojos casi de inmediato.

—

El ruido infernal del despertador inundó mis sentidos, me retorcí sobre la cama y tapé mi cabeza con la almohada. Mi corazón latía como si acabara de correr el maratón, esa estúpida alarma siempre me da un susto de muerte, debo recordar destruir el maldito aparato. El ruido dejó de escucharse y no me moví, sabía que volvería a sonar en diez minutos. Mi respiración se tranquilizó y todo mi cuerpo volvió a relajarse.

_A penas son las seis con quince… cinco minutos más…_

—¡Sakura! —otro ruido llegó a mis oídos—. ¡Llegarás tarde a la escuela!

Volví a removerme y gruñí. ¿Por qué no me deja dormir más?

Quité la almohada de mi cabeza, bostecé y me removí para tallar mis ojos. La luz del día ya entraba por mi habitación, _demasiado_, desde mi punto de vista. Tallé mis ojos nuevamente y ahogué otro bostezo,

—¡Sakura! ¿Ya estás despierta?

—¡Ya voy, mamá!

Mi madre y su estúpida manía de madrugar. Miré la hora en el despertador y mi corazón se detuvo. ¡Casi eran las ocho de la mañana!, me levanté corriendo, tomé mis cosas y salí de mi cuarto para encerrarme en el baño. Estúpida alarma de mierda, ¿Cómo es que me permitió quedarme dormida?

Me bañé y vestí a una velocidad impresionante, de milagro no me maté en el proceso, que si no…

Cuando salí, mi madre ya no estaba, así que debe haber salido hace poco. Me monté en mi vieja bicicleta y conduje lo más rápido que pude a la escuela. Y como mi suerte es pésima, llegué cuando las clases ya habían iniciado, caminé a toda velocidad al aula de algebra y golpeé la puerta antes de entrar.

—Vaya, me alegra que haya decidido a acompañarnos, joven Haruno.

—Lo siento —murmuré mientras me encaminaba a mi asiento. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y evité la mirada de todos. Me acomodé donde siempre y dos segundos bastaron para que Ino me pasara una pequeña nota, negué con la cabeza, parecíamos niñas pequeñas. Me preguntó el porque de mi tardanza, así que le conté a grandes rasgos el motivo. Tampoco podía decirle que me había desvelado escribiendo una historia erótica, nadie lo sabía y era mejor que mi secreto continuara siendo eso: un secreto.

—No se olviden que la recepción de trabajos es el lunes, así que si planean divertirse éste fin de semana, les recomiendo que hagan la tarea hoy.

—¿Qué trabajo? —le pregunté a Ino en un susurro.

—Repartió temas que ya hemos visto y debemos recopilar los apuntes de la libreta para pasarlos a la computadora, es por parejas.

El timbre sonó y nos levantamos de los asientos.

—¿Te parece bien después de clases, en mi casa? —le pregunté mientras caminábamos a la salida.

—¿Qué haremos?

—La tarea.

Ella detuvo su paso, así que me detuve y me giré para verla.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Lo que pasa, es que no estamos juntas, el profesor formó las parejas… —dijo al tiempo en que me entregaba un pequeño pedazo de papel.

—Ya, ¿Entonces quién es mí…?

La pregunta se quedó en el aire, ya que en seguida sentí la imponente presencia de alguien detrás de mí, y solo podía pertenecerle a cierto sujeto. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó de golpe y el corazón me dio un vuelco.

—En la biblioteca, después de clases —escuché que dijo a mis espaldas. Contuve la respiración por un par de segundos, pero en cuanto me giré para asentir o algo, él ya no estaba.

—Pobre de ti —murmuró Ino. Clavé mis ojos en ella y solté un pequeño suspiro—. Ya sabes que Sasuke no es exactamente el chico más trabajador de la clase, puede ser guapo e inteligente, pero cuando se trata de trabajar en proyectos escolares…

—Lo sé —la corté mientras reiniciábamos nuestro camino—. Es el tipo menos cooperativo del mundo, siempre cree que es mejor dar órdenes que ensuciarse un poco las manos.

Solté otro pequeño suspiro y no dije nada más. Todos conocíamos a Uchiha Sasuke. Chico popular, atractivo, inteligente, frío, calculador, ególatra, conquistador y millones de cosas más, todo, menos estudioso. Los rumores dicen que él siempre paga para que le hagan los trabajos, o simplemente se dedica a dar órdenes, o sencillamente se queda observando en silencio… eso si bien les va, porque hay otros que dicen, que ni siquiera se toma la molestia de acudir a las reuniones de trabajo. No sé exactamente que esperar de él, pero al menos espero que esté ahí para que yo pueda deleitarme con su presencia.

—

**—****o****—****o****—****o****—**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bien, como muchos sanben, fanfiction ha estado aplicando las normas de manera un tanto rigida y explicita. Así que como a mí ya me ha borrado varios fics por "contenido no apto para menores" me he visto en la necesidad de mudarme a mi blog. Siento si les ocasiona problemas, pero realmente ya no pienso quedarme aquí, para que me sigan borrando mis fics. **

**Si aún les interesa leer, pues con todo gusto pueden ir a mi blog. Los datos en mi perfil.**

**Cuidense y nos estamos leyendo.**

**—Tsukisaku—**


End file.
